The whole damn night
by manofthenerds
Summary: Mondern AU. When Aang goes on a blind date on a seemingly normal saturday night, he didn't expect things to get so...complicated. What is sokka up to? Why is Aang's ex-girlfriend there? Who is his blind date and why does he recognize her? And why does suki want them to be together? That's what zukos dad wants to know. It's going to be a weird night.
1. 7:30 pm

disclaimer: I have not or will ever own avatar: the last airbender

* * *

 **Aang's dorm** **room.**

 **7:40 PM.**

"I still don't see what the big deal is."

"You don't...really?"

"No i don't," Sokka said with a exicted smile plastered on his face. "now get ready your date is in 20 minutes."

"WHAT! Sokka you can't just barge in here saying i have a date with some girl i've never met!"

"I can and i just did, and now it's 19 minutes."

"Jesus christ!"

' _I guess i'm going on a date!_ ' Aang thought as he quickly ran to put on something more appropriate than orange boxers and a ember island players t-shirt with kechup stains on it.

As he tore thourgh his closet, sokka who was now sipping the last of his drink, calmly walked in Aang's room and sat at the side of his bed.

"I think you should wear green tonight." He said nonchalantly as places his now empty drink on Aang's nightstand.

"Why are you just springing this on me?" The nervous collage senior said as get's into his plain blue jeans.

"Two reasons my friend," Sokka sprang from the bed, now holding two fingers in his best friends face. "One, you wouldn't have agreed to the date if didn't. And two, you haven't done anything fun since..."

"My breakup."

"I was going to say total devastating heartbreak that left you depressed for months, but yeah let's go with that."

Aang only stared at him with slight annoyance on his face as sokka walked passed him and started going thourgh Aang's wardrobe as well. But he new that sokka was right, ever since his breakup with his girlfriend of two years Aang had been devastated. Hell, even before sokka came barging in his dorm, Aang was just eating two crackers with some kechup in between them while re-watching old episodes of the a-team, so even he knew that it may be time to bounce back. But still...

"It's just...19 minutes?"

"Now it's 16."

"Can you at least tell me who this girl is? Whats her name? Whats she like? What college does she go to? Has she ever been arrested? has she ever been marri..."

Aang was inturupted when sokka slapped him across the face.

Blinking and rubbing his cheek with his hand, Aang took a deep breath. "Thank you" He said quietly.

Sokka took a breath himself and placed his hands on Aang's shoulders.

"Aang you used to be the most adventurous person i'd ever known, every dare you would take, every random guy you passed on the street who was wearing a t-shirt of your favorite band you become friends with. For god's sake, you conviced us to go travel the world together! That was the best summer of my life! Don't tell suki that." Sokka quickly added. "And ever since you got here you've barely left your dorm for anything that's not classes or hanging out with me! You know what i want for you tonight? I want you to forget the past 6 months, meet this girl and be adventurous! I know it's been hard, trust me i've been there. but tonight, just tonight, anything can happen!"

Aang did not try to hind the shock from his face, not only was he toched by sokka's words, he was also surprisied that there was not one joke in his monologue.

"Yeah, okay i will." Aang smiled for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Great, now put this on," sokka handed him a normal green t-shirt. "your date is in 14 minutes."

"Oh my god!"

Aang quickly ran to brush his teeth, come his short black hair and put on his favorite orange and blue jacket.

"Goodbye sokka, thanks for everything." Aang gave him a quick smile and sprinted out of the door.

Sokka then laughed to himself, walked over to Aang's couch, sat down and began counting down.

 _3...2...1._

Aang then burst thourgh the door he just left.

"Um, sokka what's her name, what does she look like and were i'm i meeting her?"

Sokka gave a small chuckle. "Her name is toph, she's a little shorter than you with black hair, and your meeting at the jasmine dragon."

"Alright, then..." Aang was in the middle of thanking his best friend when he noticed something he didn't before. _'Somehow_ ' he thought.

"Aang why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why are you wearing a tux?"

' _Damm, i was hoping he wouldn't notice'_ Sokka thought as he loosened his bowtie.

"Oh, no reason." Sokka eyes shifted side from side.

"Why would..."

"11 minutes."

And with that, Aang was out of the door again.

* * *

 **Toph's appartment.**

 **7:30 pm.**

"Suki," Toph pinched the bridge of her nose, hanging her head low. "if you're telling the truth i'm going to punch you in the neck."

Suki's bright smile only diminished slightly when she realized that her friend probably wasn't joking.

"I'm not," The brown haired girl got ready to dodge any punch's toph might throw her way. "and it's in 30 minutes."

Toph stood there and looked her friend in the eyes. _I guess i should have seen this comeing._ She thought, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. Suki was known as 'the town machmaker', in fact, three of the couples she had set up had already gotten married and two are engaged. Toph had to admitte that the girl was talented, the couples she had met did seem really good together. But suki setting HER up with someone? _Not gonna happen..._

"Not gonna happen." She repeted out loud.

"Toph i know you haven't seen anyone sense..."

"For the last time," Toph sharply interrupted. "We weren't dating. We we're freinds and we're still freinds, we just haven't talked in a little while."

"My point is that you're young toph! And you can't spend your youth alone! Besides...i think this guy is prefect for you."

Toph scoffed. "I doubt that, tell me one reason i would like this guy."

Suki gave her a confident smile, she knew exactly how to answer that question. "Well..."

* * *

 **7:51 pm.**

"Did you get him to go?" Suki asked her boyfriend over the phone in a more worried tone than normal, she really wanted everthing to go according to plan.

"Yeah he just left, what about toph?"

"She left 10 minutes age." She sighed in relief.

"Good...Suki? You sure this is a good idea? From what little you've told me about her it doesn't sound like they have a lot in common."

"Trust me sokka, they have enough in common." Suki's bright smile returned. "Besides, what could go wrong?"

...

...

"Did you really just say that?"


	2. 8:00 pm

A/N: sorry this is late, still getting used to this whole "writing" thing.

Disclaimer: not a chance

* * *

 **The jasmine dragon.**

 **8:02 pm.**

As the small brunette sat at her table, she silently cursed herself. Toph hasn't had anything close to a boyfriend since elementary school, and that ended with her in the principal's office and her 'boyfriend' seeing the nurse.

She looked around the jasmine dragon, a quaint little tea shop that she she had been in many times before. She was surrounded by her favorite shade of green, she had always wondered if iroh had chose that color for her.

"Welcome back miss be ifong."

 _Speaking of the old tea loving devil himself_.

"We've known each other for three years iroh," Toph said began with an amused smirk on her face. "Shouldn't we be on a first name basis?"

Iroh gave her a smile. "What bring's you around here toph? I haven't seen you in...months!"

"I haven't been here since two weeks ago."

"Has it been that long?" he took the seat across from her.

"I'm afraid so, and to anwser your question..."

"What question?"

Toph paused. She never knew when he was joking about that.

"...I'm here for a date."

The peaceful old man looked a little shocked.

"Is it with..."

"No! No it's with someone else."

Iroh sighed in relief. "Good, i'd hate to see you settle for someone you clearly only see as a friend. Now if it's not him then who is the lucky gentleman?"

"Some guy i don't know. My friend suki convinced to go on this blind date."

"Well, i'm sure you two will have a lovely time. If you need anything tonight, just ask.

Toph was just about to thank him when one of his employees came out from the kitchen with an worried looked on his face.

"Boss we have an emergency! we need you back here now!"

She looked at iroh expecting him to react, but insted he had a blank expression on his face.

"...What else is new with you?"

"Iroh, come on."

"Alright. Alright." Toph couldn't help but laugh a little when he sulked into the kitchen, she knew the one thing he didn't like about his job was...not making tea.

But her laughter was replaced by nervousness for the first time since elementary school when she noticed the boy who just walked into the buliding.

 _Orange and blue jacket, check. Normal jeans, check. Short black hair, check. Awesome eyes, double check._

There was no doubt about it. This was her date.

* * *

 **The jasmine dragon.**

 **8:07 pm.**

The place was nice.

 _Old, but nice. I like old things._

Aang looked around the establishment, while he had passed the jasmine dragon many times in the past, he had never entered.

He didn't like tea that much.

Somewhere in the kitchen, an old man had a chill down his spine.

His eyes finally landed on a small-ish girl that matched sokka's description. When there eyes met the girl only waved him over, it seemed like she was trying to act normal.

He walked over to the small wooden table and took a seat, giving this 'toph' girl the best smile he could without looking nervous.

It wasn't working.

"Hey, hello, hi it's nice to meet you toph."

"Its' nice to meet you too Aang."

There small interaction was instantly followed by silence, the akaward kind. Aang couldn't help but curse himself, why can't he think of anything to say? Sokka wasn't the only person he's...

 _Oh my god...sokka's the only person i've talked to since my breakup!_

Has he forgotten how to talk to people? Has he ever known how to talk to people? How is he going to talk to this girl? He doesn't even know her, what is he going to talk to her about?

"So suki told me that your favorite band is the ember island players? There my favorite band too."

Aang's eyes widened to a cartoonishly dangerous size.

 _That's a start._

* * *

 **An alleyway.**

 **8:23 pm.**

"You could have done better back there"

"Hey don't look at me, i wanted to be an actor."

"Paul i'm being serious."

"So am i. i took a class and everything."

Just outside of a half decent bar where three out of the four members of a little band called the ember island players, the lead singer lila was sitting on some of the equipment that paul and sarah tried to pack everything up for the night.

"Lila could you..."

"What sarah?"

"Sarah was just asking you to stop sitting on the heavy equipment that we're trying to load into the van," Paul said in blatantly annoyed tone. "By ourselves."

Wearing a face of annoyance that paul has seen too many times to count, lila got off the equipment.

It was paul's idea to start a band, at least he think it was. The way he remembered it was that back in college him and his roommate eugene realized that they sounded pretty good together, with him on drums and paul on guitar, all they needed was someone on bass guitar and someone who could sing worth a damn. It wasn't long until they met sarah, paul remembered seeing the girl around campus, but never really talked to her. Hell, the only reason he went to her was because he heard from a friend who heard from a friend of a freind that she was good at playing bass guitar.

It turns out that sarah was always kind of cliche basket case, always keeping her head down, keeping to herself...basically that girl from the breakfast club but nicer and wore other colors than black. So it took a while for him to convince her to join the band, it took him even longer to get her to sing for them.

Paul has trouble remembering thing back then, thanks to the alcohol and what not. But he did remember that sarah had the best voice he'd ever head, and was definitely going to ask her to sing and they would get someone else to play bass guitar. But then lila just, showed up. One second he was talking to sarah and eugene, the next he was giving lila the good news and welcoming her to the band. He couldn't explain it if he tried. Not to say lila was a bad singer, but...

"What's taking eugene so long?"

Paul sighed.

"He's getting his drum set together."

"Well he should hurry up."

"You want to go help him?"

"Calm down guys, i'm back."

Lila then turned around to see a giant 7-foot tall muscular man towering over her.

"What took you so long?"

Eugene only stared at her for a moment before talking to everyone as a group.

"This guy with a ponytail wants to talk to us, i think you should all hear what he has to say."

Right after eugene's little introduction, A guy who strangly looked a lot like paul came out from hiding behind eugene. He was wearing a nice tux, and was obviously holding back excitement.

"It's nice to meet you guys, me and my friends are big fans."

"Really?" Paul blurted out. After four years of doing this, he can't remember meeting anyone claiming to be fans.

"Yes and i've got an offer you all can't refuse!"

Everone was just staring at this guy, Lila with annoyance, sarah with genuine intrest and paul with staight confusion.

"I'll pay you a thousand dollars."

"We're listening!" Lila said in a unusually cheery tone.

* * *

 **The jasmine dragon.**

 **8:48 pm.**

"You broke his nose too?"

"That's correct."

"How old where you?"

"Eight years old."

Both toph and Aang started to laugh.

Okay, so he had to admit, this girl was awesome. And they had a surprising amount of things in common.

They both loved the same music, they both can quote most a-team episodes line for line, they both hate cabbage and they both practice martial arts.

Speaking of martial arts.

"Oh, you think you can take?" Aang challenged.

Toph gave him a smirk that he was starting to like. "The dojo is open for another hour."

"Let's do this!"

As they were getting up to leave, Aang couldn't help but think how much they don't have in common. While Aang enjoyed martial arts because it made him feel alive, he had a feeling toph did it because she kind of enjoy's violence. Lets just say that there'e more than one story were toph break's someone's nose.

But he didn't care, in fact he kinda liked it.

Was that weird?

It's just that he never met anyone like toph, she was so...

His thought's were soon interrupted when him and toph left the jasmine dragon holding hands without either of them noticing. What he did notice was the last person he wanted to see tonight, a girl wearing her favorite blue jacket.

"Oh...hello Aang." The looked just about how Aang felt.

"Hey...katara."

After some silence, Aang looked to his confused date.

"Toph, this is katara. My ex-girlfriend."

"Oh...it's nice to..."

They were interrupted again.

"Hey sorry i...toph?"

"Zuko?"

It was Aang's turn to be confused. "You know each other?"

"Toph what are you doing here?" The guy in the red and black hoodie saw toph's and Aang's joining hands. "Who's this?"

"I'm her...date, for tonight." Aang didn't know why this zuko guy intimidated so much.

"Toph...were have i..." Katara seemed to be trying to remember something, and then it hit her. "Is that toph that you were dating?"

Then almost like they said it a million times, they both screamed in unison. "WE NEVER DATED!"

After another never ending silence of everybody staring at each other, katara broke it.

"So...you two hitting it off?"

* * *

 **Across the street.**

 **8:58 pm.**

Just across the street from the jasmine dragon, two co-workers were drinking coffe getting ready for a long night. they were talking about their favorite subject, soap operas.

"I'm only going to say this once, there is NO way dillon is going to leave stacy."

"He and lucy are meant to be together and you know it!"

"Why would he leave stacy for that...wait! is that..."

He noticed a girl holding hands with a boy just across the street from him, a girl he was about to recognize.

"Is that bei fong's kid?"

"..Yeah i think so."

The man pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh.

"The boss isn't going to like this"

...

"You talking to yourself again kevin?"

"I was talking to you phil, christ you're an idot."

* * *

A/N: You guys liked how i made the ember island players a band? they gave any of those actors names in that episode so just made some up. But i' sure you knew that, paul isn't a common name in the avatar series. Hope you're all enjoying the story.

 **Next time: Thing finally get interesting when Aang is forced to talk his way out of an akaward situation.**


	3. 9:00 pm

A/N: So...how have you been?

Disclaimer: If only.

* * *

 **The highway.**

 **9:10 PM.**

Henchmen number one was driving.

...I mean kevin. Kevin was driving down the highway towards their destination.

Waiting for his partner to get off the freaking phone.

"You do not need his broke ass. No, listen to me, tonight you're going out and finding yourself a better man. Okay...now tell me what you're going to wear."

"PHIL!"

"AH! What?"

"Give me the phone before i punch you're neck."

Phil snickred. "My neck? Really?"

"Yes really, give me the damn phone!"

Phil rolled his eyes. "Gotta go janet, text me later." He hung up, and handed the phone to his partner in crime.

"I don't know when you turned into a teenage girl." Kevin said as he dialed the phone.

"10 minutes ago we were talking about soap operas."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Hey stevens, we have a problem with the bosses kid."

* * *

 **Outside of the jasmine dragon.**

 **9:00 PM.**

Three minutes, three whole minutes of pure, akward silence.

It was almost beautiful, actually.

But it felt way longer than three minutes...like a year or something.

 _'And of course, its not beautiful'_ Aang thought. _Its probably the second worst thing that has happened to me. I wonder if i can run for it? should i take toph with me? Should i pick her up and go into a full on sprint? I was on track team so...Okay i need to say something already._

"Well, this has been great but we should go feed our pet snakes." Aang said as he quickly tried to grab tophs hand and leave.

"Aang wait! how...how are you?" Katara eyes were quickly going between him, toph and zuko, tophs...friend?

"Good! just great, fantastic, wonderful, dancing on cloud nine, haven't been depressed or anything." Aang smiled.

 _...I'm an idot._

Toph decided to speak herself. "Zuko, you doing alright?"

The tallest out of the group look suprisied for a moment...did he space out?

 _We might have some things in common._

"Yeah, i got my own place finally."

"Really? got away from your family huh?" Toph smiled. "Thats great."

Toph looked around at the group. "But we really do have to go, the dojo won't be open for long."

 _THE DOJO! Three minutes of silence and i couldn't think of that?_

 _"_ Oh, alright" Katara seemed to relax herself. "Well, see you when i see you."

Aang just smiled and noded as he walked away...still holding hands with toph.

After a moment, aang asked a question that has been burning inside for what felt like a year.

"So, who's your friend?"

Toph just turned her head and smirked.

"You first."

* * *

 **The sidewalk of downtown.**

 **9:17 PM.**

"Okay, so here it is." Katara began as they were walking, and took a deep breath. "Me and aang meet when we were kids and we all became best friends, we used to go sleading and pretend that we were doing it on peguins. Aang conviced me sokka and suki to travel the world one summer and it was great, that's when we started dating. We were together for two years, and i did love him, it's just...we were holding each other back, you know? That was almost six months now.

Zuko blinked. "You said that way too quickly katara, i just caught kids, best friends, travel the world, dated, and broke up six months ago."

"...That pretty much covers it."

"Ah." Zuko, in his humble opinion, was simple guy. Sure, he had a...interesting home life, but other than being a expert at martial arts he was just like everbody else.

And everybody else can sometimes be insecure.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Zuko wasn't proud that he just blurted that out.

Katara widened her eyes a little bit in surprise, but then just gave him a small sad smile.

"Yeah, i'll always will, but...i'm not in love with him anymore."

 _Damn it. I made her sad, i never know what to do during moments like this._

 _...Got it!_

Zuko started doing the one thing he hated doing himself.

Singing.

"Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right..." Zuko starting with an unnaturally straight face.

Katara started snickering.

"Stuck in the middle with you, stuck in the middle with you..."

And now she was full on laughing.

 _I'm not_ _that_ _bad at singing, am i?_

"I'm not that bad at singing, am i?"

"You're just so monatone when you do it," Katara was trying to stop laughing. "its just too much."

Zuko couldn't help but smile a little. "Still better than you're singing."

"What about my singing?"

"Nothing, nevermind. I love you."

They stopped walking.

 _...Did i just say 'i love you' for the first time?_

* * *

 **Warehouse.**

 **9:36 PM.**

"We're totally going to get murdered here."

"Maybe," Paul looked around the small empty warehouse. "But a thousand dollars is a thousand dollars."

"Yeah, but we usually don't take gigs like this." Sarah looked at the dusty floor, the place clearly hadn't been used in a while. "How many people did this guy say was coming?"

"Not a lot, some friends and family."

"Guys, enough talk. Help me out."

Paul and sarah went over to eugene, and started setting up the band equipment in the middle of the warehouse.

"Were's lila now?" Paul asked.

"Geting some coffee" Eugene said as he tried to pick up his drum sticks, which was never easy with his abnormally large fingers.

"Oh sweet jesus, if we spend all of the thousand dollars on coffee i'll be seriously pissed."

"We might," Sarah said as she worked on the microphone. "Ever since we meet her we've been drinking coffee nearly everyday."

"Speaking of coffee," They heard lila say as she came thourgh the door with five cups of coffee in her hands, and the guy who hired only an hour ago, sokka. "i'm back."

"You...you okay lila?" Paul tried not to laugh at her painfully fake smiling around sokka, it wasn't easy.

"Yep, just hanging with...sakka."

"Sokka."

"Thats what i said"

"Right," Sokka rolled his eyes at that, it seemed like he wasn't buying her act. "so it might be a while before they get here, so you can practice or whatever you want. Oh, and suki should be here soon."

Sarah raised her hand like she was at school.

"...Ah, yes?"

"I was just wondering, why would you have an...'event' like this in the middle of the night?"

"It's...complicated. Any other questions?"

Paul mimicked sarah and raised his hand.

"You're not going to murder us right?"

* * *

 **The dojo.**

 **9:41 PM.**

"That's it?"

"Do you mean 'that's it' as in 'that's the end of the story' or 'is that all you got?'."

"Both."

"Ah, yes and yes." Aang tried to catch his breath. This girl was not joking around, she was faster than anybody he ever spared with...and he loved it!

"I think you broke one of my toes."

"Hey, you're the one who kicked me." She smiled.

"So," Aang paused to take a drink of water. "i believe it's your turn, who's your friend?" He sat down on the mat they had just fought on, toph then sat right next too him.

"Well...okay. He was, is, my best friend. We meet a couple years ago at school and we just sort of...stuck together you know? We got along, both of our familys were...overbearing, too say the least. He's kinda like the brother i had, you know? which made it annoying when everyone assumed we were dating! Yuck."

"Okay...if you were that close then why haven't you seen him in a while?"

"You know how it is, sometimes people just drift apart, even for a little while."

"Oh," Aang noticed that toph looked a little sad. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

 _Ah crap, i made her sad...should i sing for her? What? No that's stupied._

 _...Got it._

"Okay, i got a new one."

"A new what?"

"A new question."

"We're playing 20 questions again?" Toph gave another small smile.

"We only got to question 19 if you recall."

"Alright, alright." She chuckled.

"What is...your least favorite song."

"Oh, you're not gonna like this." Toph actully looked guilty while saying this.

"What is it?"

"...The great divide."

"A song by ember island players!?"

Toph raised her hands in defense, but she was still smiling. "I'm sorry, But it just felt like total filler in that album."

Aang shaked his head, feigning disappointment. "For shame toph, for shame."

She whacked his arm, laughing. "Shut up, numbskull."

Now that...made aang pause for a moment.

Something about her voice, and using that word...

 _Hey numbskull! Do something!_

He gave her good look...

"Hey, have we meet before? like before tonight i mean."

Toph gave him an confused look. "What do mean..."

But they were interrupted.

"Time to go kids."

They looked up and saw an middle aged man not too far away from them. He had a bushy as hell mustache, and a face that looked like he enjoyed puching things, a lot.

Aang was about to say something along the lines of 'who are you' or 'do you work for the dojo'.

But toph went first this time.

"Yeah? and who's gonna make us?"

The man snorted, and pulled out a gun...

 _A FREAKING GUN!_

...And cocked it.

"...Oh."

* * *

 **Outside of zukos appartment.**

 **9:54 PM.**

"For the last time, your mistaken."

"Zuko! I heard what you said, you said 'i love you'"

"Nope, no. I said 'i love yo-yos'"

"What? Zuko you hate those things"

"No, i love them."

"Zuko, you told me on our first date that you hate yo-yos."

"...Yes, i did say that."

 _Why does she have to remember everything?_

But the young couple was soon interrupted also when a van pulled right in front of them, and a familer face came out of it.

"Hey!" The young man said, in oddly cheerful way. "My names phil, you two need come with me."

Zuko and katara looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Why would we..."

And then phil pulled out his gun.

"...Oh."

* * *

 **Outside of a mansion.**

 **a.k.a the kingdom.**

 **9:20 PM.**

"Okay, were here," Kevin said as he stepped out of his car, phil following closely. "We already have some idea were the girl will be, so the boss will probably want all the kids rounded up. Too set them straght. We'll most likely be sent to grab zuko."

"Alright," phil began."Hey kevin? Do you think the boss will go easy on his kid like last time?"

"I don't know," Kevin said after some time. "Ozai isn't exactly a forgiving person."

* * *

A/N: So, wondering if the next chapter will take another year...Only one way to find out!

See you then!

 **Next time: In a dangerous situation, both young couples must escape safely. Paul considers making changes to the band. Sokka and suki continue with their mysterious** **plan.**


End file.
